


you and your dumb hair

by princessrosberg



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: a rare moment of tranquility
Relationships: Clementine/Gabriel García
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	you and your dumb hair

**Author's Note:**

> I played through all the games again to cope with this quarantine and Gabe and Clem will forever be in my heart. Enjoy lads!

Clem looks at him again. She catches herself doing that more often now. Kate and Mari are asleep, and Javi's to occupied on keeping his eyes on the road to notice her staring. He always looks so peaceful when he sleeps, the constant frown that he wears isnt there anymore, the beanie he refuses to go anywhere without is laying beside him. 

She smiles softly, her hand reaching out to brush his hair away from his eyes, and god it's so soft. She doesn't pull away, her hand moving up to thread her fingers through the rest of it. Gabe makes a soft noise, and she doesnt moss the way he leans more into the touch. It makes her heart flutter. 

Clem had tried to deny it for a long time; she was fine on her own, she didnt need that in her life. But the longer she'd spent with Gabe, the further she'd drifted from those words. 

Her hand is still tangled in his hair when Gabe's eyes slowly flutter open. He looks around briefly until he catches her eye.

"Hey you," Clem whispers, the sudden confidence stopping her from pulling away. Gabe smiles at her, his cheeks tinged red and shifts closer. 

"Its cold." Is all he says, before resting his head in her lap and curling into her. She can feel his hair tickling against her bare arms. 

"I know," Clem says as she reaches out for the discarded blanket. She struggles to unfold it with Gabe still in her lap, but she manages to throw it over his shoulders. 

"Thank you." She watches him as he closes his eyes again, not missing the smile across his face. "I really like you touching my hair..." It's barely a whisper but Clem doesnt miss it. "It feels nice."

She can imagine his face now, even with it buried against her she can see his eyes sparkling and his cheeks bright red. It warms her heart. 

"Sleep well Gabe." Is all she can say. Gabe makes a soft noise before his breathing evens out once more. Her hand never once leaves.


End file.
